Give Unto Nothingness
by Crystal Dragoness
Summary: Kyuubi's in heat. Naruto's on the prowl. Poor Konoha... NaruEveryone
1. Prologue Unleashed

Hey everybody! Tis Saddie again! Yes, yes, I know I should be working on my other stories but... this story _would_ kill me if I didn't write it! nn;; My apologies! I didn't give up on any of my babies (Stories) promise! I just need a break.

Ok, to business! This story is different than others I think. It is a vote of sorts. Naruto is gonna be 'gettin it on' with a helluva lotta characters. At the end of the prologue there will be a list of all the guys and girls you can choose from, vote via review. I will wait a week then check the reviews and start writing with the character that has the most votes, if it is a tie I'll wait another few days until one wins. If you want a certain character to win... You better get votin'! Get your friends to too! (Heh, heh... TooToo...)

Another thing! NaruKyuu will be seme for ALL of the pairings... no flaming about this! Thank you!

Another another thing, there are **_YAOI _**pairings and **_HET_** pairings! NO FLAMES ABOUT THAT EITHER!

Wow... I just keep adding more and more... but this is important! Two things: 1) If you don't like the Naru? pairing in a particular chapter say it's... Naru/Gaa and you don't like that, skip it. It won't impact the stroyline, or lack thereof. 2) If your pairing isn't picked, don't worry, they will all be done eventually! nn

Disclaimer- Anything you recognize, I don't own.

**Give Unto Nothingness**

_Authoress- Saddie_

**Prologue- Unleashed**

Naruto growled and slammed his head into the wall. Hard. Cracks spread like the web of a spider at the base of the collision.

Crimson liquid dripped in a morbid rhythm as blunt fingernails dug deep in the toned flesh of his biceps, leaving bloody crescents.

The blond was alone, so very alone. But this is how it should be… on _this_ day especially. Naruto always dreaded _this_ day; while everyone else was out soaking up the fresh spring sunlight, breathing in the scent of the newly formed sakura blossoms, Naruto would lock himself away in the desolate dungeon he called home. It was for the good of everyone around him.

You see, in the early spring, when the grass was just beginning to regain its lost luster, Kyuubi goes into heat. Now, for a normal person this is bad enough, but for a nine-tail fox demon it's magnified tenfold. And for poor Naruto, who inhabits the physical portion of their shared body, it is damn near unbearable.

The blond found himself irritable, drowsy and above all… horny as hell. It had been Kakashi's idea to block himself from all outside contact for the time, this happened right after a rather distressing incident two years ago involving Sasuke, a half-can of whipped cream and the silver-haired nin's favourite copy of 'Icha Icha Paradise.' Now, he was imprisoned, for however long it takes for him to stop getting hard at the mere sound of anyone's voice. (Besides his own that is)

This isolation in itself is enough to drive the average person insane, but add to that a smooth talking, horny-as-hell nine-tail fox demon and you have a disaster on your hands.

Every second of every day spent in this self-proclaimed prison Kyuubi was constantly whispering to him from the deepest corners of his mind; telling him of things he could only imagine in his wildest dreams, speaking of the untold pleasure that he could bring… If only the blond would relinquish control for _one_ measly day. But Naruto knew the deceit behind these fantasies, he knew full well that if he gave away the control of his body, he would not be getting it back any time soon… and when he did… he would be in a whole shitload of trouble.

_--Come, come now my boy… Don't you want to at least glimpse what I have to offer?—_that horrible voice asked, faking innocence. Naruto growled inwardly.

_Hell no, now stop asking!_

_--Aww… You're being so _very _selfish, not only would it feel good to you, but me! Not to mention all of our vi-erm-lucky volunteers!—_

Naruto pulled his head from the wall and slammed it back with more force, trying in vain to knock the infernal voices from his skull.

_--You can't possibly think you can get rid of me _that_ easily, did you Naru-chan? I've been locked in this body for sooo very long… It's 16 and yet you insist to remain a virgin! Think about _my_ needs!—_the demon continued, a trace of a whine hidden in the velvety depths of its voice. Naruto shook his head.

"Just leave me alone… please…" he voiced this out loud, for he knew Kyuubi could hear him just as well either way.

Kyuubi was about to respond when a knock on the door broke the bond from his inner conflict.

_That's right! No one but Kakashi-sensei knows about my 'special days'…_ Naruto realized with a jolt of panic, _Please let them go away…_

_--Naru-chan… open the door, you don't want to keep your guests waiting, do you? That _is_ very rude… _the demon purred, eager at the chance to jump whoever had the (mis)fortune of being on the other side of that door.

Naruto steeled himself against the onslaught of power against the wall of his will; Kyuubi was frantically trying to escape. His desperation was only increased by the persistency of the knocker.

A shudder ran up the blond's spine and he clutched angrily at himself.

_Kyuubi! Cut. It. Out!_

_--C'mon pipsqueak… You're so weak right now, I can easily take control… My advice to you? Just go limp. It will make things _so_ much easier… For both of us…-- _Naruto shook his head.

"No… No… NO!" the blond yelled, not caring if the one outside heard him. And sure enough, they did.

"Naruto…? Something wrong in there dobe?" a voice easily recognized as Sasuke's asked, only slightly muffled by the thickness of the wooden door. Kyuubi licked his figurative lips.

One final show of strength and Naruto felt his consciousness slipping away. White turned red, his pupils dilated, and the thin scars running along his cheeks thickened, giving him an animalistic, somewhat brutal look.

Kyuubi stalked towards the door, his steps light, but confident. He took his time, savoring the image of the beautiful Uchiha writhing beneath him, glistening with sweat, moaning out, begging for more as he pounds mercilessly into him. This thought was enough to get him painfully hard, and the fun hadn't even started yet. Sure, at this point he wasn't really picky about _who_ he took, or what gender, but it being a creature of beauty like Sasuke was just an added bonus. Kyuubi shivered at the thought of it being Chouji… No! Get rid of that image, think of Sasuke

Naruto punched against the inner walls of his own mind, terrified by the things Kyuubi was thinking, terrified that it didn't seem like such a bad idea. He had seen that horribly erotic picture of Sasuke the demon had conjured. He _was_ in the creature's mind after all, and it wasn't called the mind's eye for nothing.

Kyuubi slowly opened the door just as Sasuke was about to resume knocking again. The fox caught his first glance of his prey. Ebony hair, illuminated from behind by the full moon, smooth, alabaster skin… just begging to be bruised and clawed at, his rosy lips were open in mid-call and his innocent onyx eyes gazed up at the blond.

"Hello Sasu-chan…" Kyuubi greeted in a voice so similar to Naruto's, but yet completely different.

"Hi…?"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

****

Here are your options: **Remember, Naruto is SEME in all of these:**

Hyuuga Neji

Hyuuga Hinata

Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Itachi

Haruno Sakura

Yamanaka Ino

Sabaku no Gaara

Rock Lee (Lol)

Hatake Kakashi

Umino Iruka

Kankuro

Temari

Haku (I just can't kill him off...)

Nara Shikamaru

TenTen

Aburame Shino

Inuzuka Kiba

That's all I can think of... Tell me if I missed any... Thank you!

Oh! This is the last thing! I promise! From now on EVERY chapter will have a hot'n'steamy lemon! Whew... Finally I'm done talking!

Now GET VOTING!

--Saddie--


	2. Angel Amongst Demons

OO OMG! YA'LL ARE THE GREATEST! There are soooo many reviews!

Ok... I'm not sure if I'm gonna be able to wait a whole week to update again... I'll probably end up doing it after like... four days or something... Hope no one minds...

Anyways... I bet you're all wondering who won and gets to be our little toy today! And the winner is...

-Drum Roll-

Mr. Uchiha Sasuke! Let's all give him a round of applause!

Sasuke- Aw hell...

Saddie- Aw, you know you love it!

Naruto- YaY! -Glomps Sasuke-

Saddie- The other votes stand as followed:

Gaara-- XI (11)

Kakashi-- VI (6)

Itachi-- V (5)

Neji-- V (5)

Anko-- III (3)

Shikamaru-- II (2)

Kurenai-- II (2)

Kiba-- II (2)

TenTen-- II (2)

Hinata-- II (2)

Ino-- II (2)

Lee-- I (1)

Haku-- I (1)

Temari-- I (1)

Shino-- I (1)

Iruka-- I (1)

Tsunade-- I (1)

Sakura-- I (1)

Shizune-- I (1)

And there you have it! Yes, yes, I realize some of those weren't originally listed... But I CAN'T say no to my readers...

Disclaimer-- I don't own Naruto, if I did it would be infested with yaoi and Sasuke's ass would never be the same. Oo;

**_GRAPHIC YAOI LEMON AHEAD! GRAPHIC YAOI LEMON AHEAD! GRAPHIC YAOI LEMON AHEAD!_**

There, you've been officially warned. Now no reporting me.

**Give Unto Nothingness**

_Authoress- Saddie_

**Chapter I- Angel Amongst Devils**

Wide onyx eyes met piercing azure, and for a moment, _the_ Uchiha Sasuke's emotions were right on the surface. Fear. He had never been looked at like that before. The fox's cerulean pools seemed to tear down his defenses, leaving him vulnerable and exposed. He didn't like it.

Though… What was said before wasn't exactly true, Sasuke _had_ seen it before; directed at him no less. But it was usually from Sakura, or Ino, or any of the other assorted fangirls. Sometimes even from his own brother. But not Naruto, never Naruto.

Despite his inner turmoil, Sasuke slipped on the emotionless mask he always wore around others.

"I came to find out why you didn't come on our mission. Me and Sakura asked idiot sensei but he kept dodging around the question," the Uchiha stated blandly, folding his arms and leaning backwards on the door frame.

Sasuke arched an eyebrow as 'Naruto' took a step closer. The blond kept his face hidden in the shadows, his eyes the only thing shining through the darkness.

"Aww… were you worried about me, _Sasu-chan_?" the blond teased, moving a hand up to lightly caress the raven's androgynous face. Sasuke scowled and swatted the hand away.

"Don't call me that," Sasuke snapped, touching the spot where Naruto's hand had been only a moment before as though he'd been burnt.

"But you're such a pretty little uke," the possessed blond pouted.

Midnight eyes narrowed angrily.

"You're obviously delirious, I'll come back when you're in your right mind," the raven announced, turning to walk away. A rough hand caught his arm in a vice grip, preventing his escape.

Sasuke whipped his head around.

A crisp night breeze blew through, catching on the raven's obsidian hair and lifting it. Their eyes locked; one set full of confusion and determination, the other glazed with lust.

With one firm tug the Uchiha was wrapped in 'Naruto's' strong arms, their lips locked in a punishing kiss.

Sasuke kicked out, attempting to break out of the blond's death grip but to no avail.

A strong, slightly rough tongue pried open the Uchiha's lips with minimum trouble and began to eagerly explore the others' mouth. At this the raven started struggling even harder; he managed to connect a foot to Kyuubi's chest and pushed himself away.

"I'm going to leave and forget this ever happened, I suggest you do the same," he announced, wiping the remains of the blond's spit from his slightly swollen lips and, once again, tried to turn away. This time he was met with a body pressed against his back.

"Oh, but _Sasu-chan_ I don't want you to forget this…" the imposter Naruto purred. Despite his firm resolve a shudder wracked the slimmer boys' frame, leaving him collapsed in the blond's strong arms.

"That's a good boy," Kyuubi praised, licking the shell of Sasuke's ear seductively. Normally the fox wouldn't mind a bit of a struggle, but it was hard enough to control the spirited human inside his borrowed body, add to that an Uchiha Sasuke who doesn't want to be here… and you've got a bit of a problem.

Meanwhile the real Naruto was on the verge of frustrated tears as he watched what was going on. He screamed for Sasuke to get up, fight! But to no avail, the raven remained limp in his captor's arms as Kyuubi continued to lick up and down his jaw line.

With a blush a thought crossed the real blond's mind, _What if he really thinks it's me and… and he likes it?_

Sasuke arched his back as a pair of suspiciously skilled hands worked their way down his still-clothed chest, massaging and kneading as they went.

_Why aren't I fighting this! _He roared, but no answer was given to his pleasure muddled mind.

Kyuubi frowned, Sasuke had closed his eyes… the fox wanted to look into those onyx orbs as the Uchiha begged for him to fuck him. To remind the raven of his place he bit down on the junction between his shoulder and neck, lapping greedily at the crimson blood that flowed from the minor wound.

Sasuke screamed in an erotic mixture of pain and pleasure. Once again Kyuubi frowned, Sasuke's eyes were open, that made him happy, but he never thought the stoic Uchiha would be a 'screamer'… they had better move this somewhere more private.

The fox scooped the obsidian-haired youth up bridal style and turned to enter the house. Sasuke flailed about and snarled threats, either he finally seemed to realize where this encounter was headed, or he was irritated at being carried in such an unmanly fashion.

With his foot, Kyuubi shut the front door after them, insuring that they wouldn't be bothered. He then, rather unceremoniously, dropped the still angry Uchiha on Naruto's rather lumpy couch.

"Dobe, I don't care what you have planned, or what kind of sick joke you're playing, but I want to be no part of it," Sasuke growled, his endless black eyes were burning with anger. A look like that may have sent others running, but it only seemed to arouse the heated fox further.

With new found energy Kyuubi crawled on top of the raven and straddled his waist; grinding their hips together.

"But Sasu-chan… I get the feeling you're _enjoying_ this," imposter Naruto cooed, reaching down and grabbing the part of the Uchiha that was giving him that feeling.

Sasuke tried his best to stifle a moan but failed miserably.

"N…Naruto…" he sighed, raising his hips, trying to force Kyuubi's hand further down on his quickly growing need.

_--Hn… Did you like that little one? He moaned _your_ name—_the fox asked. In reality… Naruto did… he found it unbearably hot. Even if it was Sasuke who did it… He of course would have preferred it to be Sakura. _Wait!_ _Where did those thoughts come from!_ Kyuubi must have been affecting him more than he realized.

Kyuubi smirked, a gesture that looked extremely out of place on Naruto's usually cheery face.

The blond removed his hand, stifling Sasuke's protests with his mouth. As his tongue once again probed the others' cavern, the fox worked at removing his soon-to-be lovers' shirt.

He was forced to separate their faces to tug off the article of clothing. He took this opportunity to examine his handiwork. He was positioned on the Uchiha's hips, pinning him to the ground. The raven's arms were spread at his sides, palms up. Flawless alabaster skin rose and fell in a steady rhythm as his breathes came in deep gasps. Sweat dampened obsidian hair flowed about an innocent face, framing it like a halo. Wide midnight pools stared up at him, glazed with lust, silently asking why he stopped.

Kyuubi shook his head, snapping himself out of his admiration and back to the task at hand.

The fox ground their hips together once again, relishing the small mewls and grunts of appreciation he received from the other.

He leaned down and captured Sasuke's mouth with his own once again, only for a brief kiss, before trailing his burning tongue down the Uchiha's neck and onto his toned chest.

Kyuubi attached his mouth to a rosy bud, rolling it around in his moist cavern. His right hand paid the same respect to the other.

Sasuke writhed, moaning Naruto's name and gasping as his hardened nipple was suddenly bitten.

The fox left the nub with a soft slurping sound and brought his mouth even lower, torturing the Uchiha by running his previously-occupied hand over the part of his body both of their minds were currently thinking about.

With the index finger of each of his hands 'Naruto' slowly, teasingly, began to lower Sasuke's shorts.

The raven growled impatiently and tangled his fingers in blond hair, attempting to push him down. Kyuubi chuckled, but obliged, pulling down the clothing in one efficient tug. Sasuke raised his hips, allowed his shorts to be fully removed and tossed aside.

After what seemed like eternity, the blond lowered his mouth onto Sasuke's throbbing member, taking about half in. He flicked his tongue over the slit and used his hands to pump the base.

"Fuck! Naruto! Faster!" the Uchiha panted, his eyes screwed shut, brow furrowed in pleasure. Kyuubi answered with another laugh, sending vibrations up the length of Sasuke's cock, making him buck uncontrollably.

The fox frowned, holding the raven's hips down somewhat forcefully while he made up for the lack of warmth on the lower half by deep-throating him.

Sasuke moaned at the lovely friction and amazing heat that surrounded him so suddenly. He was so close, he could feel it, the pressure in the pit of his stomach was so intense he would have to release soon.

Sure enough the salty taste of precum filled 'Naruto's' mouth. Knowing the end was near he decided to make this memorable. Kyuubi arranged his mouth so it was pressed as tight as possible around the organ in his mouth. He then began to suck it in a straw-like fashion, as hard and fast as he could.

"Nng… Oh! Naruto! I-I'm-I'm! OH FUCK!" he cried as he came, sending his body floating into an abyss of pure pleasure.

Kyuubi gave that same odd smirk as he watched his handiwork; he pulled his mouth off Sasuke's rapidly deflating cock. He, himself was painfully hard from the sounds and movements the Uchiha made under him. The fox nodded as though agreeing with himself, it was about time he got something from this.

He quickly disrobed and straddled the slimmer boy's hips again, grinding into him again, resurrecting his fallen erection.

A midnight orb opened lazily, a pair snapped open as he noticed the dobe's state of undress.

"W-What are you doing!" Sasuke shouted, his previously hazy mind was now clear and able to comprehend what was going on.

"Sasu-chan, you didn't think you were the only one getting pleasure out of this, did you?" Kyuubi asked incredulously, but at the same time was amazed by the Uchiha's innocence, "Don't worry, you'll enjoy this." The fox had no idea why he felt the need to add that, but it just felt like the right thing to say.

The raven seemed to relax, though just a little.

The blond leant forward and placed his lips against the others, allowing Sasuke to taste himself. He removed his lips and replaced them with his fingers.

"Suck," he instructed, with the perplexed look the Uchiha gave him he decided he would have to clarify, "I have to prepare you, you're a virgin, ne?"

Sasuke blushed but nodded nonetheless. Kyuubi nodded as well, "This body is as well."

The fox instantly berated himself for this slip-up, _this body_? If Sasuke noticed he didn't seem to care, instead took the offered digits into his hot, little mouth and swirled them around, coating them generously with his saliva.

Kyuubi moaned at the strange erotic-ness of this scene.

Finally when he deemed them ready, good thing too; the fox was about five seconds away from touching himself, Sasuke let the digits slip out of his mouth with a _popp_ing sound.

The blond positioned the slick fingers at the others entrance and lightly traced the puckered hole, drawing shuddering moans and shivers of anticipation and slight fear.

"This will hurt at first," Kyuubi stated, once again he had no idea why he felt the need to reassure the Uchiha, but he did. At the very least this seemed put the other boy at ease, if only a little bit.

Slowly he pushed the first finger in, Sasuke tensed, but soon relaxed from the invasion. Kyuubi was grateful the raven didn't question why he was the uke. A second finger was added, as soon as Sasuke seemed alright with it, the blond scissored them.

Once the Uchiha was adequately prepared Kyuubi wasted no time in pulling the digits out and replacing them with something much larger at the other boy's entrance.

Sasuke instinctually steeled himself for the pain he was sure was coming.

Sure enough as soon as he was entered, a scream of agony ripped itself from his throat.

Claws dug into his hips as Kyuubi eased in, the tight heat around him was enough to make him lose control, this was what he had been waiting for. But still, he resisted the urge to tighten his hold on the other and start fucking him desperately, for some reason he wanted- no _needed_ the Uchiha to enjoy this.

He started moving at an agonizingly slow pace, slowly drawing out and pushing back in equally gently.

After mere moments of this Sasuke grew bored, he started meeting Kyuubi thrust for thrust. The raven's eagerness gave the fox an idea.

"Sasuke… What would you have me do?" he asked, dropping the unwanted nickname. The aforementioned youth looked up, his clouded eyes shocked.

_He couldn't mean I should…_

Though as he lay there, half impaled on the other's penis, it didn't seem like such a bad idea, _anything_ to get him to move. But the infamous Uchiha pride wouldn't allow him to sink so low.

Kyuubi sensed the other's distress and decided to make the decision easier for him. He somehow managed to unhook his hand from Sasuke's hip and started rubbing the length of his cock, sending spasms of intense pleasure up and down his spine.

Now this was just plain playing dirty! The feeling of fullness was enough to drive him insane, but this! Sasuke was already at the end of his rope, but when he felt the blond shift inside of him, that was all it took. Pride be damned.

"Please…" he murmured, just loud enough to be heard.

"What was that, my uke?" Kyuubi asked, feigning innocence. Truth be told, even _he_ just wanted to start thrusting frantically, but it would be so worth it to hear the Uchiha beg for the fox to fuck him. No one knew this, but he was a sucker for dirty talk.

"Please!" the raven repeated himself, a little louder this time.

"Please… What?" the game continued, Sasuke was getting irritated and his patience was fading fast.

"FUCK ME DAMMIT!"

"As you wish…" this was all Kyuubi needed; deciding the Uchiha had had more than enough time to adjust, he drew out and slammed back in as hard as he could. Sasuke screamed in pleasure as his burning need was finally sated.

The blond pumped in and out at a feverish pace, the raven's yelps and gasps of pleasure urged him forward, increasing his pace.

"Nng… Oh Gods… Naruto!" Sasuke moaned, arching his back and making sharp keening noises in the back of his throat. Kyuubi smirked, digging his cock in deeper into that hot tightness; searching for that one bundle of nerves that would leave the Uchiha bucking and screaming.

Sasuke screamed and moaned incoherently as the intensity of the thrusts increases yet again. He could feel 'Naruto's' back meeting his ass every time he was pounded into. The soft slaps of skin meeting skin only served to heighten his arousal.

The blond reached down and grasped his lover's arousal, pumping it in time with his thrusts. This change of angle was all he needed, a cry louder than any before it alerted Kyuubi that he had found the spot he had been looking for.

"OH! SHIT-YES! NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed as his cum splattered over his and 'Narutos' chests.

The fox smirk as the warmth surrounding him seemed to increase tenfold. Three more thrusts and he came deep within that tightness with a grunt and a loud moan of the others' name.

Kyuubi smirked as he pulled out, Sasuke limp on the couch. Half-lidded onyx pools gazed drowsily at him.

"Dobe…" the Uchiha muttered, he said something else but it was too quiet to pick up, even to the fox's keen ears. He wasn't even able to ask for him to repeat, for as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, the raven was already fast asleep.

The blond smiled, that had most certainly helped control his lust, but it wouldn't last for long. With that thought in mind he left the small house; in search of his next victim.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

****

Hey everyone! What'd ya think? Doesn't it seem that Sasuke enjoyed that just a _biiiit_ too much? -Laughs-

Omg! Me and my friend were talking, and she says, 'You know, by the end of this story Naruto's gonna' have like... 5 STDs...' Oo It really got me thinking... I'm not gonna do it though!

Oh! And if anyone was wondering, I got this question in a review and I thought a lot of you are probably thinking about it. Is there gonna be a real storyline, or just pointless sex? Well, for the first half or so, it will just be Kyuubi trying to satisfy his 'urges.' Afterward however, I would sincerely like to develop this into a reall story... It will be a Naru? (I'm not gonna tell you who:P) I already have it all panned out, it's fluffily angsty! nn

My regards --Saddie--


	3. Of Ropes and Leaders

Hi all! I can't BELIEVE I managed to get this up before I have to go to bed! Damn school nights...

OMG! I'm irritated, even though I love all my reviewers so very much, would ya'll PLEASE stop complaining about the lack of het? There's nothing I can do about it! I have less say about this than you do! If you want he so badly, vote for a girl! You're allowed to vote once for each chapter!

Sorry 'bout that, but I was getting annoyed... Oo;; Anyways... The winner for this chapter is... Gaara! Let's all cheer for him! Oh! And for the next chapter there is a tie between Kakashi and Neji... But you don't HAVE to vote for one of them, right now they're all pretty close...

Disclaimer- I own nothing to do with Naruto and its rights.

**Give Unto Nothingness**

_Authoress- Saddie_

**Chapter II- Of Ropes and Leaders**

Naruto screamed, slamming fully against the figurative walls of his mind. Kyuubi just laughed mockingly from his perch in the uppermost branches of a tree.

_What the HELL was that! _the blond screeched, fuming not only because of what he had done, but also because he had enjoyed doing it. He had felt everything his body had felt, and he wasn't going to lie, it had been nice.

The fox took of with a flying leap, bounding from tree to tree, on the prowl for new prey. His hopes weren't high however, seeing as it was probably too late at night for anyone to be out, and he wasn't interested in setting off any alarms in houses by breaking in.

A breeze blew through, bringing with it a familiar and not unwelcome scent. A twisted smirk crept onto 'Naruto's' tanned face. Kyuubi kicked off a nearby trunk and changed his direction to that of the delicious fragrance.

The cold night air berating his body did nothing to ease his heat, but the fox knew what lay ahead most certainly would.

He finally stopped his frantic flight when he reached a clearing in the woods. It led to a ledge overlooking a large expanse of water. The moon hung low and melancholy over the ocean, sending its glow down to be remade in a shimmering double. Stars dotted the cloudless sky, standing out against the inky darkness of their surroundings.

A lone figure stood at the very edge of the cliff, gazing out over the rising and falling ocean; like the breath of a sleeping giant. The huge moon was placed in front of him, outlining his lithe figure in a silver glow. That same wind that betrayed him in the first place passed through, playing with red strands and lifting light clothing, caressing his alabaster skin as Kyuubi soon would.

The fox shifted, the tiniest of movements, but this alone was enough to alert his prey to his presence. The youth tensed.

Feeling it no longer necessary to hide himself, the imposter blond hopped from his perch, landing in the moonlight that bathed the rocky ground.

A slight turn of the head and Kyuubi found himself being scrutinized out of the corner of an aquamarine eye. A flash of understanding passed across his delicate features and he raised a nonexistent eyebrow.

"You're not Naruto," he stated, it wasn't a question, more like a confirmation of sorts.

"Very observant of you Kazekage-sama," the fox mock-praised, giving an over exaggerated bow. It had slipped his mind that the beautiful Kazekage was staying in town for a conference with the Hokage. Kyuubi smirked; this was too perfect.

Gaara bared his teeth and sand began to toss restlessly at his feet. The blond frowned, he had forgotten; there was no way to get near the redhead with that pesky power of his. The fox brought an index finger up to tap thoughtfully at his bottom lip. A plan began to brew in his mind as he watched the way the Kazakage's eyes followed his digits as he traced his host's lips; slowly, almost… sensually.

Gaara growled, this imposter, he was… playing with him! Him! The all-powerful Sabaku no Gaara! This could not stand.

Kyuubi mentally smirked as his prey's eyes darkened in realization. This would be all the more interesting now that the redhead _knew_ he was being seduced… and all the more satisfying for the fox when he had his way with the younger man. After all, no one could resist him for long.

The fox was so lost in his thoughts he failed to notice when Gaara uncorked his gourd. Sand surrounded Kyuubi, rushing forward in tidal waves, trying in vain to knock the quick-footed blond down. The redhead no longer cared if it was Naruto's body, something else was inhabiting it, and he didn't like the way it looked at him.

Kyuubi dipped and ducked, moving with a perfect blend of breathtaking grace and dangerous efficiency, the torrents of sand were rendered useless in the face of his speed.

Gaara growled, leaping in to join the fray. With a well-aimed kick he lashed out at the distracted blond, catching him in the side of the face. The redhead attempted to follow this up with a few quick punches, but was caught in the act. With a vice-like grip Kyuubi violently twisted the fists in his hands, which in turn twisted Gaara's arms. The Kazekage grunted in pain, wriggling as hard as he could in a futile attempt to break free. One final shove sent Kyuubi crashing to the ground, Gaara landing on top; straddling the blond's hips.

"Now _this_ is a more suitable position," the fox growled huskily, keeping a firm hold on the other while continually grinding their growing arousals together.

The redhead glowered angrily, but he wasn't completely immobilized. A stream of sand gathered above him, the blond was too busy visualizing all the different ways he could take the spirited Kazekage to notice until it was too late. A wave of grit came crashing down on his face, making it near impossible for the blond imposter to breath. In his surprise Kyuubi had released Gaara and the redhead now backed away, rubbing his sore wrists.

Without another backwards glance Shuukaku's container darted into the streets of Konoha, he knew his distraction wouldn't hold the hormonally driven fox for long, and he wanted to put some distance between them before he broke away.

Kyuubi growled, this time with annoyance as he shoved his way through the sand that was burying him.

Damn that redhead, how _dare_ he be so disobedient!

The blond stormed from the clearing he had found so peaceful just a moment before, tracing Gaara's scent to find the Kazekage. And when he found that boy… well... He would have to be punished… Kyuubi laughed giddily at the thought.

Gaara flitted through the near-deserted town; the few people that he passed didn't even seem to notice his presence. He knew the Naruto imposter wasn't far behind, this and this thought alone kept him moving. He knew where he was headed too, he would hide (Yes _hide_. You would hide too if a horny fox demon inhabiting the body of your first friend was trying to fuck you) at the Hokage's home. Hopefully Kyuubi would have the sense to not barge in there and bang him into the multiple desks.

A noise caught attention, the soft _tupp_ing of feet not to far behind. The young Kazekage didn't need to turn to know who it was that was pursuing him. This cold reality made him speed up to an inhuman pace, still, the footsteps kept up, never falling behind, creating a steady rhythm, mirroring that of Gaara's heart.

Suddenly a hard impact hit him square in the back. The redhead cried out in surprise and pain. He hit the ground with a solid _thump!_ Skidding across the dirt like a skipping stone, only stopping when he came into contact with the side of a building.

Aquamarine orbs looked upwards at his assailant; I severely doubt I need to tell you who it was. The blond knelt down beside his victim; he was so close to achieving his goal, he could almost taste it.

With a soft slurping sound the kunai was removed from the small of the redhead's back. Kyuubi lifted the blade to his lips, a soft pink tongue flicked out to sample the coppery blood.

The fox pulled a length of rope from under the overstuffed orange sweatshirt his host always wore.

Gaara lay limp against the alley wall, glaring daggers at the blond. For some reason he couldn't get his limbs to move, it was like they were stuffed with lead. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and smirked in amusement as he watched the smaller youth struggle.

"There's no use in that. I hit a paralyzing pressure-pint dead on," he explained, continuing to unwind the cord, "Because you wasted all your sand back by the ocean, it was rather simple really."

Shuukaku's container gave a jerk as the rope was tied around his wrists and ankles, the fox laughing madly the entire time.

"Stop," the petite Kazekage ordered, despite his vulnerable position, his voice remained strong and unwavering.

"Now why would I do that? The fun hasn't even started yet!" Kyuubi exclaimed, cupping Gaara's pale face in his hands, angling it so their noses were only millimeters apart. The blond felt a shiver of anticipation rush through him as the redheads breath ghosted across his face. He couldn't stand it any longer and brought their lips together for a chaste kiss.

Immediately Gaara began struggling with a new intensity, not that it really mattered in the long run; seeing how he was bound and his sand was immobilized.

Kyuubi gently massaged his prey's lips, he could have whooped with joy when he felt Gaara timidly respond. The fox pulled away and smirked at the faint blush dusting his cheeks.

The blond imposter marveled at the innocence of the smaller body in front of him, his mouth was agape, aquamarine eyes clouded with lust and confusion.

Kyuubi gently got on top and straddled his hips, rubbing their growing arousals together.

"Hn… Who-Who are you?" the redhead gasped, it finally struck him to ask who, or what, had inhabited the body of his first and best friend.

"I am Kyuubi, the nine-tailed fox demon of legends, now hush and accept your fate," the fox chided, silencing any retort the other could have made with his mouth.

Kyuubi smirk at his prey's willingness, of course, he wasn't opposed to taking people against their will, but it was always more pleasant when they accepted it. With more confidence than before, he slid his rough hands up the front of the smaller boy's shirt. Gaara moaned and arched his back, attempting to further the contact between the two.

In some small corner of his mind, the Kazekage was disgusted at how easily he gave in, but with the small jolts of chakra coursing through his veins from his soon-to-be lover thoughts such as those were quickly discarded.

Skilled hands attached themselves to rosy nipples, rubbing and rolling them into hard nubs. Gaara moaned and bucked, creating delicious friction between the two men's now raging hard-ons.

Kyuubi once again attached his mouth to the others, slipping his hands out from Gaara's shirt. Slowly the older stood, lowering his pants as he did so. The fox shivered as the cold night air came into contact with his heated manhood. The blond leant down and threaded his fingers in red locks, tugging him up so he was face-to-face with a throbbing erection.

"Suck," Kyuubi ordered, not even giving Gaara a chance to answer before he forced himself into the others mouth. Strangely enough the redhead didn't pull away; instead he locked eyes with his predator and began to suck, never once breaking eye-contact. The fox moaned, never could he believe it would be so hot to _watch_ himself getting a blowjob.

A small pink tongue wound itself around the base of his cock, as teeth scraped along the length.

Honestly, Gaara had no idea what he was doing; he was playing it completely by ear, having never given head to anyone before.

'Naruto' made a sharp keening noise in the back of his throat as the redhead brought his head down to nip at his balls. Gaara was getting frustrated however, it was difficult without hands, he would have immensely preferred to grasp the base with his hands while letting his mouth work the rest.

Kyuubi once again wound his fingers through silky hair, encouraging the Kazekage to take more of him in, forcing his cock to the back of his throat. The blond marveled at his prey's complete lack of a gag-reflex, taking his whole length in as though it was nothing.

Kyuubi moaned, sensing he was close. With some reluctance, the fox pulled the redhead off him, Gaara looked at him in confusion now, did he do something wrong?

The blond imposter smirked, caressing the smooth cheek of his lover.

"Don't worry love, we're not done yet," he assured his now nervous prey. Though he had never known the specifics, Gaara had a good idea of what was going to happen here, and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to be on top.

As if sensing his distress Kyuubi leant over and planted a gentle kiss on his redheaded lover's petal-soft lips. Although, this was only to distract him as the blond tugged off his pants and boxers in one swipe and throwing them to one end of the alley.

Kyuubi placed his head between Gaara's legs and gave the head of his erection a quick lick before replacing the shaft with his own fingers. He made a display of bobbing his head up and down, relishing as the stoic Kazekage squirmed in anticipation.

Finally as he deemed it worthy, Kyuubi placed his moist digits at the smaller youth's entrance, stroking it lightly. He paused to lock eyes with his red-haired lover.

"This will hurt," once again he found himself comforting his prey, just as he had done with the Uchiha, and it baffled him just as much as last time.

Slowly he eased a finger in, wiggling it around as Gaara slowly relaxed to the intrusion. Sensing he was ready the blond added another finger, scissoring them. Gaara threw his head back as 'Naruto' started thrusting, quickly finding that small bundle of nerves. Committing the spot to memory he pulled out, to be met with a sigh of disappointment from his lover.

"Ssh, I've got something better for you now," Kyuubi said, not really paying attention as he spread the previously administered saliva around on his painfully hard cock, resisting the urge to buck as his fingers played over heated flesh. With a jolt the fox realized he was at risk of finishing himself and positioned himself at Gaara's stretched entrance.

The fox wrapped his hands around the others length as he thrust in, trying to distract him from the initial pain of entry.

The Kazekage froze, not so much from the pain but from the shocked realization of what was happening.

Before Gaara had a chance to react Kyuubi started to move, slowly at first, but gradually building speed. The heat gripping at his shaft was enough to make a normal man insane; it took all of his restraint to keep himself from pounding hard and fast into that incredible heat.

The redhead squirmed, inwardly wishing for his seme to speed up, but having to much pride to ask. Luckily for him Kyuubi seemed to understand and upped the tempo. In his feverish haze the fox lifted Gaara's legs and rested them on his shoulders so his ankles were bound behind his head. This sparked a drastic change of angle, causing that same spot to be hit with one of those insane slams.

Gaara cried out, cumming all over his toned stomach and Kyuubi's chest. The tightness increased tenfold around the fox's cock, this was all he could take, with a scream of his lover's name Kyuubi came within that same heat.

The blond pulled out and smiled as he saw Gaara's mascara-ed eyes closed in sleep. With one last kiss to his forehead Kyuubi untied his prey and leapt onto the nearest rooftop.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Thank you for reading! nn I'm sorry it seems rushed, but it's late on a school night! I would say more but my mom's bitching at me! Bye-bye, review and VOTE VOTE VOTE! THANK YOU!

--Saddie--


	4. Water Sprite

Alright! A new chapter!!! _Finally... _Yeah... Sorry about that long wait... -Nervous Laughter- School's a bitch, I'm currently failing GYM. How do you fail GYM?! I'm an excellent athlete!! -Sighs- Ah well... No need to take out my frustrations on you... Anyhoo, on to business!! The winner this week is... NEJI!! YaY! nn

The rest are as follows:

1- Kakashi (8)

2- Hinata (7) (Hear that het fans? Just keep voting!!)

3- Itachi (6)

4- Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino, Sakura, and TenTen (3)

5- Shino, Anko, and Kurenai (2)

6- Lee, Iruka, Shizune, Tsunade, and Haku (1)

**Disclaimer- **If I owned Naruto, do you REALLY think I would be writing this? No, I'd be too busy making this happen in the actual series! -Nosebleed-

**Give Unto Nothingness**

_Authoress- Saddie_

**Chapter III- Water Sprite**

Kyuubi yawned and stretched luxuriously. The first rays of sunlight had just begun to peek through the new buds of the trees, bathing the area in a golden glow. Still, it was too early for people to be up and about. The fox was rather irritated, not only because it would be harder to corner victims in the daylight, but also because of the fact that that last encounter had taken so long. Kyuubi gave a chuckle at the state the Kazekage would be in when he awoke; naked in a back alley. What if someone else found him? This thought elicited another wave of laughter; that truly would be priceless.

But this brought on the more pressing matter of, who next? The blond sat on the sloped roof of one of the houses, his fingers knitted together and his chin propped up on top. The vacant look in his cerulean eyes showed that he wasn't completely there; though it was getting harder and harder to ignore the throbbing need in his lower half.

His leg jiggled impatiently, no one was out at this time of morning! It had been pure luck that he had happened upon the redhead… but this would be a miracle.

Kyuubi snarled, this feeling was getting unbearable! You'd think that after two fucks the itch would lessen some. But no, it just kept coming back, unquenchable. How had he lived before, when he was trapped in that forsaken house?

The fox froze when a small child slowly made his way out of the front door of the house he was positioned on. The girl looked around nervously; she obviously wasn't allowed out this early. The blond impostor looked at her for a moment, seeming to be in deep consideration. Finally he shook his head in dismissal; she was way too young…

Still, azure eyes followed her as she made her cautious way to the dirt road. The small brunette stopped and turned her head back and forth, searching for someone.

A boy of around the same age approached from behind, she started when he tapped her shoulder lightly. The shock faded from her eyes as she saw him.

"Aki-chan!" she squealed, glomping him to the ground.

"Shh Suzume-chan, you won't believe what I saw!" the boy, 'Aki' exclaimed excitedly, Suzume pressed a finger to her lips in a sign for quiet, but nodded for him to continue.

"Neji-san is out training! He even let me watch for a bit! It was amazing he's so fast!! I could barely keep track of him!" the boy cried, obviously having ignored Suzume and her request for him to lower his volume.

"Really? Is he still there?!" the brunette asked, just as loudly.

"Naw… He went off saying something about cleansing his spirit," Aki answered. The rest of their conversation was of little consequence to the fox, who had heard what he had wanted to. So… Neji Hyuuga was out unsupervised… Kyuubi gave a shudder of anticipation at the mere thought. He sure was getting lucky so far, three of the sexiest guys in Konoha, all laid out for him as though they were asking for it.

The blond was off, flitting across rooftops, even if anyone had been out, they never would have spotted him; he was moving much to fast for a mere human eye. The fox's mad dash only stopped when he reached the vast Hyuuga manor. He was pretty sure the particular Hyuuga he was searching for would not be there; but his scent trail would be. Sure enough, it was there, faint with age, but there none the less.

From here on out Kyuubi would have to rely solely on his acute sense of smell, abandoning all others.

The trail led him into a nearby forest. The sun streamed through the all-but bare branches of the trees now covering the sky. Birds sang in joy at the promise of warm weather on the way, and squirrels scampered down trunks to pat and prod at the soft dirt, searching for their previously buried stash of nuts. He passed a crystalline stream, the water lapped off the small stones peppering the shallow bottom as the current carried dehydrated leaves along the surface.

Kyuubi took no notice of this however; all he cared for was the way the scent was increasing in intensity. He was getting close, that's for sure.

Sooner than later his eyes were met with a most spectacular view. His newly acquired prey was bathing in that same water that he had so blatantly ignored just a short while ago. That shimmering liquid streamed down his naked flesh in thin rivulets, catching on the rays of the newly risen sun and glittering like jewels. Midnight black hair cascaded down slender shoulders and licked at his lower back, sticking slightly due to the moisture present.

Kyuubi smirked, he knew the Hyuuga was aware of his presence; it was obvious in the way his back stiffened ever so slightly.

"What number would I be?" Neji asked suddenly, catching the blond off guard with the complete randomness of his question.

"What are you talking about Neji?" Kyuubi asked, trying to maintain the guise of his host, though he was fairly certain the Hyuuga saw through this immediately.

"Don't play dumb. You reek of sex and sweat. The real Naruto never smelled so filthy," the pale-eyed youth responded coldly. The fox grinned broadly, "How very observant of you, Hyuuga."

"At least now I can drop the act," 'Naruto smirked and took a step towards the naked boy, who finally looked over his shoulder to meet Kyuubi's cool blue gaze with an angry glare.

Before the blond knew what was happening the raven-haired youth was airborne, a pair of kunai grasped firmly in a slender hand. Kyuubi matched his prey stride for stride as the Hyuuga lunged repeatedly at him; the perfect mix of deadly efficiency and breathtaking beauty. Neji managed to catch the fox off guard as he was studying his awe-inspiring prey, earning him the satisfaction of a deep slash across the tanned teen's cheek.

Kyuubi leapt backwards onto a low-hanging tree branch, holding a hand to his injured cheek as though he couldn't believe he was hit. The young Hyuuga didn't give him the honour of recovery time before he charged again. This time the blond was ready and caught Neji's wrist in a painful grip. The raven-haired youth gasped in pain and dropped the weapons.

The fox took this chance and crushed his lips against his preys, slipping his tongue into the Hyuuga's already opened mouth. Pupil-less eyes narrowed dangerously and Neji kicked Kyuubi in the stomach; effectively breaking the kiss.

The Byakugan-user flitted a fair distance away and crouched into a battle position.

"Come now Hyuuga, you've never been one to resist fate," 'Naruto' teased, straightening up and turning blazing cerulean orbs on the one addressed. Neji visibly tensed, but soon settled back into that self-satisfied smirk.

"That may be so, but I am to be the one that stops your perversion," the elder of the two retorted, lunging once again. Kyuubi easily dodged the assault; Neji caught himself before he hit the ground and vaulted into the blond imposter.

Neji smirked triumphantly; he had most certainly come out on top. He was straddling the blond's hips, who was currently lying on his back. Much to his dissatisfaction however, Kyuubi had the exact same look on his face. The Hyuuga wouldn't have to wait long to find out why though; in one fluid movement, the fox rolled over, effectively switching their positions. An angry scowl replaced the smirk that was previously gracing the Byakugan-user's pale face.

"Ah, ah, ah. _I'm _seme in this," the blond chided, waggling his finger in the other's face. Neji barely resisted the strong urge to bite it. Grinning, Kyuubi seemed to realize this and pulled away. Cerulean orbs trailed down a porcelain body, taking in all the scratches and bruises marring the creamy white skin, flickering over the curves and dips; only stopping when he reached the part he was currently sitting on.

Neji shifted uncomfortably, obviously not enjoying the attention the blond was paying to that particular part of his anatomy. Unfortunately for him, that incessant squirming only served to arouse his attacker further.

Rough hands cupped his face in a surprisingly gentle grip as chapped lips attached themselves to his own petal-soft ones. Those same appendages began brazenly exploring his body, pausing every now-and-then to tweak a pert nipple; earning a sharp moan as Neji's body betrayed him. Despite his many years of intense training the raven haired ninja's resolve was slowly but surely failing. Every inch those tanned hands grew closer to his growing need; another barrier of restraint would shatter.

Kyuubi, of course, didn't fail to notice this. He kept his pace slow, teasing, as his skilled fingers traced over hairline scars, weaving a tickling pattern towards his destination. As his hands moved south, the blond brought his mouth down to do the same, latching onto a pale collarbone and sucking, completely intent on leaving a mark.

Neji moaned incoherently, clenching and unclenching his hands in the loose dirt. Moisture from his body was seeping into the ground, creating mud, which then stuck to his back and tangled his hair, but the Hyuuga was beyond caring.

Finally, just as the fox's hot mouth reached Neji's chest, his hand finally wrapped around the Byakugan user's now painfully hard shaft in a feather-light grip. The raven haired youth groaned in frustration, this wasn't enough! He needed more friction. In frustration he bucked upwards, trying to get Kyuubi to grasp him harder, start moving, anything! Much to his dismay however, the fox just let go of him completely.

Neji opened his eyes; he hadn't realized he'd closed them, pondering why, after all this work, the blond was just _leaving!_

Kyuubi smirked, seeing the desperation in the usual calm, collected Hyuuga, this was _way _too easy. Next time he'd have to go for someone who would put up a bit more resistance. _Although…_ the blond thought, absentmindedly fingering the slash across his cheek, _that fight _was _fun…_ Talk about good foreplay.

In a matter of moments the blond was as nude as the Hyuuga, although considerably drier.

Earning a sigh of contentment from Neji, Kyuubi dropped himself back into his previous position and began rubbing their erections together. Soon the raven haired ninja was rocking his body in time with the fox and arching his back to the point where it seemed his spine would break.

The blond smirked, running his hands over the smooth flesh off his prey, this time moving upwards, stopping only to play with the Hyuuga's erect nipples. The digits paused at Neji's chin.

"Suck," Kyuubi ordered, although he was better at hiding it than Neji, he was still painfully aroused and aching for release; he had had enough of foreplay.

Slowly, as though his pleasure-clouded mind was trying to process what this could mean, Neji took the fingers into his mouth; his rosebud tongue licked and worked at the digits, making sure to generously coat each in a layer of saliva. The fox shuddered and moaned at the thoughts of what _else_ could be done with that tongue.

On the brink of cumming, Kyuubi quickly pulled his fingers out, that was getting _way_ too sensual; and he was pretty sure Neji knew it. As though to spite him, the blond immediately stuck a finger in the Hyuuga's tight hole, the raven haired youth cried out in pain.

Kyuubi smirked, he had lost control of things for a moment there, but now he was back in the captain's seat.

Neji squirmed, trying to find a comfortable way to accept the intrusion. It was strange, in some far-off part of his mind he knew his was wrong; but even if he wanted to stop it, he severely doubted he would be able to. Those subtle pulses of chakra were like some sort of a drug… and Neji was hooked.

While the Hyuuga was lost in contemplation he failed to notice when a second finger was added and they were moved in a scissor-like motion; a promise of something bigger to come. (No pun intended… Oo)

Just when Neji was beginning to get the feel of those digits they were pulled away, leaving the Byakugan user with a very unpleasant feeling of _emptiness._ The elder almost growled in protest at the loss of contact, but all thoughts of complaint were pushed from his mind as he felt something _much_bigger than two fingers positioned at his until-recently virgin entrance.

"Naruto!" the Hyuuga snarled, finally regaining his senses, there was no way in _hell_ he was letting this happen.

"Aw, but you were being such a good little uke before," Kyuubi mused, still not moving from his spot, "What not going to try to escape?" the fox teased. Neji turned a deep crimson, but indeed, he was making no move to get away. A delicate golden eyebrow arched and pink lips stretched in a smirk as the fox bent over his prey so their noses were almost touching.

"Admit it; you want this as badly as I do," Kyuubi growled, his voice a husky whisper. Neji shuddered and moaned as his captor's hot breath ghosted over his own lips.

"Naruto…" he breathed, reaching up to twine his fingers in golden hair and pull the other down for a fiery kiss. When they pulled apart a new gleam was in his silver eyes.

"Take me," it was a simple command, only two words long, but the meaning behind it made Kyuubi shiver in anticipation. Taking that as permission the blond slowly slid into his prey, not pausing when he heard the barely restrained whimpers and gasps. Only when he was buried to the hilt did he stop, giving Neji some time to adjust.

Even with all his training this was something the Hyuuga would never have been able to completely prepare for, it was such an erotic mixture of pain and just a dash of pleasure.

Kyuubi ran worn hands up and down the Hyuuga's thighs, focusing his chakra in his fingertips and sending quick pulses out. It was a method of pain relieving and pleasure enhancement.

Pretty soon Neji was writhing under him, spreading his legs wantonly and attempting to force the fox deeper in. Kyuubi moaned as his prey's inner walls tightened around his cock. He looked down to be met with a pair of misty silver eyes, a silent challenge rested in their depths. The blond smirked; "You asked for it."

That was all the warning the Hyuuga received before Kyuubi drew out and slammed back in with a shattering force. Neji screamed out his pleasure for all of Konoha to hear. (Well, maybe not that loud…) Those cries soon softened to needy moans as the pace evened out to a steady pounding.

Kyuubi grunted as he continued thrusting into that tight heat, he would _never_ tire of this.

Suddenly he increased the tempo, pounding into the Hyuuga in a frenzy. The fox harshly grabbed Neji's right leg in his own hand and held it up as though to sling it over his shoulder, but instead just kept it suspended there.

This angle change caused a certain spot to be hit in the Byakugan user.

"Yes, Yes! Oh God YES!" the Hyuuga shrieked in a _very_ uncharacteristic burst. He gripped the dirt even tighter, as though it was the only thing keeping him from spiraling into an endless void.

Kyuubi groaned as hot inner walls clamped around his still-thrusting cock, this time unintentionally. Feeling the end approaching for both of them, the fox reached out and grabbed Neji's neglected length and began pumping in rhythm with his thrusts.

In mere moments the Hyuuga had climaxed, coating the blond's hand and both of their stomachs with his seed. Kyuubi followed not long after, cumming with a long moan of his prey's name.

In the hopes of restoring any dignity that remained within the Hyuuga, after Kyuubi pulled out he grabbed Neji's clothes, which were neatly folded beside a tree, and laid then overtop his nude form. Without so much a kiss goodbye the blond was off, in search of his next 'volunteer.'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Neji awoke an hour later; there was a gentle throbbing in his head and a not-so gentle pain in his backside. He tossed the clothes covering him to the side, grimacing when he saw the dried semen on his chest and stomach.

_It seems I'll have to take another bath…_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Alrighty, so there it is! I hope I pleased! Now, if you would, hit that little purple box and drop me a line!! Thank you!


End file.
